


Pillows and Proposals

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Shot, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: Having someone like Sans in your life was always going to be different, but you wouldn't have it any other way. You loved the dork, after all.





	1. Pillow Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Commission written for iliterallyhavenolife on tumblr.

“ _Please,_ get out of that pillow fort, Sans. We’re supposed to have dinner with friends!” You cried out in fond frustration at your tiny mate, a hand mussing up the hair you worked to control. The two of you had had this dinner planned for weeks and Sans wasn't even ready!

There was only an hour until they had to be there, and it took almost an hour to _get there._

“counter-offer: you join me, we rule this pillow kingdom together, watch star wars, and eat popcorn for dinner.” Sans waggled his eyebrows at you as he sank further into the feather pillow he called his throne. "c'mon, babe, we can go another time, can't we?"

"Yes, I mean, no! We promised Frisk and Paps that we'd be there tonight, Sans!" You flailed your hands as he failed to react. "Saaans..."  
"baaabe," he mimicked your whiney tone with scary accuracy. "c'mon, come to the dark side. we've handsome skeletons, fluffy pillows, and _cookies_."

There was something about having such a lazy workaholic for a mate that had you questioning reality, or the universe's sanity, when you get confronted with situations like...these. You, honestly, had no words to describe this—whatever _this_ was. Laziness? Cuddle time? Whatever.

"Sans, please, we promised Paps. You know, your _brother_." This attempt to coax Sans from his pillow kingdom failed just as hard as the other attempts had. You had really thought using Papyrus as a motivator, as a reason, would work.

You really underestimated the power of laziness.

After thirty minutes of arguing, bargaining, and failed coaxing on your part, you were forced to concede defeat. You weren’t going to get that lazy, loveable lump of bones to move, not even _threatening your sex life_ moved him. Sweet stars…

A groan of exasperation slipped from you as you plopped down beside your mate, your head taking the free pillow beside him with a muffled thump. You grumbled into the pillow you landed in, only turning enough to glower at the chuckling Sans.

"there's my queen," he said as he petted your head with his small hand, tangling phalanges with your hair. "paps'll be alright with us missing this, i promise."

“I’m still blaming you if he gets pissy,” you huffed as your body relaxed, almost traitorously, the longer you were pet.

“s’okay, babe.” Sans snickered, clicking on the telly with his magic. “i’d blame me too.”

You were right, though. Papyrus did get rather pissy with the two of you, or with _Sans_ , as you explained over the phone why you were missing tonight’s dinner. Being lazy and cuddling on a mound of pillows while watching binge watching Star Wars, though sweet, wasn’t a good excuses to miss out of the Great Papyrus’s amazing spaghetti and cheesy garlic bread.

You just owed him and Frisk butterscotch cookies and cinnamon rolls. After all, the only way for a sin like missing Papyrus’s wonderful cooking to be forgiven was to make sweets for lunch the next day.


	2. Streetlight, People

“Thanks for having us, Paps!” You clutched the skeleton to your chest, releasing him with a smile on your face. “It’s been wonderful and, _stars_ , your alfredo sauce was brilliant; I’m going to have to get that from you eventually.”

“IT WAS WONDERFUL TO HAVE YOU, DESPITE YESTERDAY’S MISHAP,” Papyrus said as he eyed his brother warily. “I’LL BE HAPPY TO GIVE YOU THE RECIPE NEXT WEEK, (Y/N). BE SAFE YOU TWO, AND BROTHER!”

Sans looked up from where he was lacing his fingers with yours. “yeah, paps?”

“KEEP YOUR LAZINESS TO YOURSELF!” “(Y/N) IS A VERY PRODUCTIVE HUMAN AND IT WOULD BE A _SHAME_ IF YOUR LAZINESS HURT THEIR PRODUCTIVITY.”

“you got it, paps.” Sans saluted the taller monster with a lazy half-grin. “no infecting babe with laziness. see ya next week, bro.”

“See you, Paps!” You started to slowly walk away from the front door with your short boyfriend.

“FAREWELL!”

Halfway to the sidewalk, you glanced at Sans curiously. He shook his head. “nah, let’s walk today. it’s not that far, y’know.” 

You nodded. “M’kay, Sans.”

There was silence between the two of you as you walked, the early evening sun slowly dipping towards the horizon. Streetlights flickered into life, buzzing sounds filling the companionable silence. Your eyes kept darting over to your boyfriend, curiosity burning within your soul as your tried to figure out your boyfriend’s…almost out of character choice.

Suddenly, you felt a tug on your hand and you turned to face Sans, your head tilting as your brows furrowed. “What’s up with the sudden stop, Sans? You alright?”

The small monster raised his eyes up to yours and nodded slowly. “yeah, ‘m fine, babe. i’ve actually a proposal for you.”

“A what?” You started to say until your eyes grew wide with surprise. Sans sank down on a knee and pulled out a wooden box from his jacket pocket. Sweat dripped down his skull and his shoulders shook, but he pushed onwards as he offered you the box.

“(y/n), will you marry me?” 

The world froze around you, this moment taking center stage as you slowly opened the box and gasped at the delicate silver band and its single, beautiful gem. A drumbeat rang in your head, drowning out all thoughts as you flung yourself at your boyfriend—at your _fiancé_.  
Sans fell on his ass, his arms wrapped around you as you peppered his face with kisses and muffled acceptances. One of the kisses, you popped directly on his teeth, delighting in the blue he turned. 

“i take that’s a yes, babe?” he asked once you parted, still flushing and smiling a goofy grin.

“Yes, that’s a yes! Absolutely!” You kissed him again as your fingers curled tightly around the box. “Sans, I will happily marry you and your lazy ass a million times over.”

He nuzzled your cheek, pressed his forehead into yours, and slipped the box from your hands. The ring, once he slipped it from its former home, fit your ring finger perfectly and your eyes watered happily. “Thank you, Sans. _Thank you.”_

“nah, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's just a fluffy?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
